


Something About You

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: After the crash with Romain, George isn't taking things too well. Fortunately, Alex is there for him when he needs it most.





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yet another piece of George/Alex fic from me! These 2 are literally my fave pairing in Formula 1 right now, I love them way too much. Anyways, this is set post Singapore, I'm so mad George got crashed and I guess this is my way of venting?  
Title taken from Something About You by Rudimental & Elderbrook, but my main song inspitations for this were Warmth by ford. & Meridian by Odesza :)  
Hope you guys enjoy this, and if you want to see any other fics, you can request in the comments :)

An aura of joy hung over the Singapore paddock, bright fireworks illuminating the dark skies, but it all felt bittersweet for Alex. Of course, his result was still good for the team, but he couldn’t help but feel ashamed over the result, not being anywhere near what Max had achieved from the same car. He knew the comparisons to Pierre would already be rolling in from the critics, their harsh words intended to break him further, he’d already overheard some of the interviewers discussing his weak performance around the press pen.

The feeling of worry still lingered as he made his way towards the Williams hospitality, Claire welcoming him with a small wave. None of the staff really batted an eyelid at the fact he was in the rivalry’s hospitality, too hung up with their own problems, and those who did notice didn’t really care. He passed Aleix at the table by the staircase, the Spaniard stopping him before he could climb the stairs to the driver rooms. 

“He’s in the room waiting for you. I don’t know if he’s still crying but when I went in he definitely was. He wanted to see you.”

His heart dropped when he heard the words from Aleix, the thought of George being emotional about results slightly unsettling. He knew that George was a harsh critic of himself, but even then he'd never known George to cry over results, the only time he'd seen George cry was over personal life tragedies, close family and friends passing suddenly. 

"I'll go check on him." he responded to the Spaniard before climbing the stairs, turning right at the top to face George's room, driver portrait on the door signalling it was definitely the Brit's. He left a small knock against the door, quiet footsteps sounding back moments later from behind the door, a sharp click following.

Before Alex could say a word, his body was enveloped in George’s hold, the Brit clinging to him for dear life. He could feel his body trembling slightly in his hold, a muted sob leaving George’s lips soon after. 

“Oh George.” he sighed, running his hand gently through the Brit’s tousled hair, glistening slightly from the light. George relaxed into his hold at the gesture, a shaky breath releasing the pent up frustration from earlier. Alex noted the shift and moved his hands, bringing one to George’s cheek, his thumb slowly tracing the Brit’s features. He noted how George’s skin seemed to shine under the lighting, sweat beads creating the illusion of a soft glow, and the content smile from the Brit made his heart smell more.

“You’re wonderful.” George whispered into the small space between them, barely enough for Alex to hear but he did, a short laugh escaping his lips as a light blush coated his cheeks. 

“Absolutely stunning.” Alex replied to him, gently entwining his fingers with the Brit’s. Looking up, he was met with George’s bright eyes, the mix of colours reminding him of a galaxy, golden specks lighting up his expression. His breath caught in his throat momentarily at the sight of George, captivated by the array of colours, framed by impressively long lashes.

“I mean it, Alex. You’re perfect.” he spoke back, soft lips meeting his own soon after. He knew George was dancing around the race results but he didn’t exactly care, too caught up in the moment to take concern. Alex gently returned the kiss, holding George close as he walked towards the beanbag in the corner, taking a seat first before pulling the Brit towards him, George half sprawled on top of him.

“You’re squishing me!” Alex giggled out, slightly crushed by the tall brit on top of him. George let out a small laugh at the Thai’s reaction but moved slightly, lying on the beanbag next to Alex, arms around his waist.

“I’m not that heavy. Besides, last time I checked, you very much enjoyed me being on top of you.” George teased back in return, smiling with glee as Alex’s cheeks turned beet red, stuttering slightly as he failed to find an appropriate response.

“Oh come on!” he eventually whined, earning a playful nudge from George. He relaxed back into the hold though, George’s chest pressed against his back. He’d never imagined he’d he the little spoon, but in this moment it felt right, like he belonged.

“Anyways, cuddles?” George perked up, hopeful tone in his voice. Alex turned in his hold, bright smile and bambi eyes facing the Brit, bringing a light blush to George’s cheeks.

“For you, always.” Alex simply replied, taking George into his hold once again, the racing long forgotten as he held his lover close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice! Also, leaving a comment would be really nice too :)  
Also, if you want to request, just leave a comment below :)


End file.
